The Variable
by bookwormuncensored
Summary: Marie came up in the box with no memory whatsoever, but when memories come swarming back she wishes her mind would have just stayed blank. She realizes nothing is what it seems. Newt/OC.
1. Chapter 1

As I open my eyes pure darkness surrounds me.

_**Where am I?**_

_**Who am I? I think it starts with an M... why can't I remember?**_

I try to speak out, to call out for anyone, but nothing seems to be coming out. On my hands and knees i crawl over to what feels like a corner of a box. My hands slide over rusted metal and do my best at trying to break free, wrapping my fingers through the holes of the metal and pulling with all my might. The box lurches upward flinging me back. In an attempt to stop myself from slamming into the other side I reach out for anything, but my hand meets what seems to be a knife. My eyes close tight and tears slip down my cheeks. Still no sound escapes past my lips.

The box continues upwards and it feels like an eternity has passed when it finally comes to a stop.

"The buggin' box is almost an hour late today."

The voice startles me thankfully my eyes have adjusted to the lack of lighting and I see the shape of a box in the opposite corner. I quickly scurry and curl up next to it.

Light peers in making me squint and throw my arm over my eyes.

"New Greenie! Wonder what Keeper the shuck face is going to get stuck with." A voice calls out.

"Probably end up as a slopper." Another chuckles

"Looks like the Green bean fancies a game of hide and seek. I'mma go get the bloody shank out of there. Give me a minute."

_**That voice is different...an...English accent?**_

_**Why do I remember that?**_

"Hey" He calls out, "No need to be afraid."

I peer out a bit past the box and quickly regret it as he spots me.

"Are you hurt? There's an awful lot of blood in here. I'll get you to the Med-Jacks. They can patch ya' up."

He stops in front of me and I back up as far as I can. He looks at me puzzled.

"I'll be..." He murmurs.

"Ay Newt what the shuck is taking you so long? Shank your new lover?!"

Howls of laughter and hooting follow.

"You lot ain't gonna believe this... It's a girl."

"A girl?"

"Is she hot?"

"I call dibs."

"Ah you dumb shank. I'll take good care of her!"

Tears begin to roll down my face and the boy in the box turns his attention back towards me.

"Everything's gonna be okay, love. Not here to hurt you. Just gonna get you out of here and somewhere safe. I promise." He coos softly to me and extends his hand out. "They ain't gonna touch you."

I take his hand and shot of electricity flows through me.

"Woah..." He gasps, "That's quite the cut you have there. We'll have Clint and Jeff take a look at it."

I nod as he brings me over to a piece of rope cascading over the top of the box.

"Put your foot in the loop...yeah like that..good. Boys, pull us up!"

His hands grip on to the bit of rope on top of mine. My body cradles into him as the people above us pull us up from the box. When we are hoisted onto the lush grass I quickly jump to my feet and brush the dirt off of me with my good hand. The boy who had helped me, Newt, followed suit.

"She is quite the looker." A tall boy marches over, hammer in hand.

I nearly topple over back into the box, but Newt catches me and brings me into his chest.

"Gally" He barks with a slight growl still hitched in his throat, "you bloody shank, think it's a good idea to go up to the little lady here with a bloody hammer in hand! All of you get back to work now!"

I can get a better look at him now than I could in the box.

He is tall and skinny with a fair amount of muscle on his arms. His blonde shaggy hair is an adorable mess and his brown eyes have slight bags under them. He looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep in at least a week. And that jawline makes his face seems almost regal.

_**You seem so familiar.**_

"Welcome to the Glade, Greenie."


	2. Chapter 2

I clutch tightly to Newt's side, shielding myself from the the twenty or so sets of eyes boring into me. He rubs my back in slow circles soothing me a bit as he leads me over to the Medjacks.

_Marie_

My eyes light up and the corners of my mouth turn up a bit. I tug on his shirt and bounce up on the balls of my feet and attempt to speak, but yet again nothing comes out.

"Love, I think you may be mute. You have a pretty bad scar on your throat."

I frown and run my hand down my throat. I can feel the scar tissue built up from the top of my neck to its base. Now I suddenly feel more self conscious.

_Marie, do you hear me?_

I turn around in a circle trying to figure out where the voice is coming from.

_It's me Thomas...you're not going to remember me, but I need you to know I'm one of the good guys. I need you to pay real close attention to what I'm about to tell you. Just call out to me in your head so I know you can hear me._

_**Thomas?**_

_Good. I need you to know W.I.C.K.E.D is using you as a variable. You need to stay safe. Befriend the Keeper of The Runners. You're the key to his survival. They aren't saying why, but that's your mission while you're there. I can't reach out to you too often. If they catch me we'll both have to suffer the consequences._

**_Who's the Keeper of The Runners? Thomas?_**

Our connection went dead as Newt pulled me into the small make shift hospital.

"Greenie has a nasty cut on her hand." He sighs, "This is Clint and Jeff. They're the Medjacks and they'll help clean that up."

A dark skinned boy approached me and takes my hand in his with my palm facing up.

"This is pretty deep." He grimaces, "This is gonna need some stitches. Run some alcohol on it first to make sure it doesn't get infected."

"I say we amputate it. Save us some time."

My eyes dart up to the other shorter boy and I pull my hand away quickly.

"Hey Clint, shut your hole. He was joking greenie. Just being a shucking shuck faced shuck." Jeff glares back at him and rolls his eyes, "He always wants to amputate."

Newt perches himself in the corner and inspects as Clint and Jeff disinfect and stitch up my hand. Tears roll down my face, the stinging is unbearable, I grip onto the sheet of the cot I'm sitting on and brace myself as they stitch it up, biting my lip in the process.

"All done." Clint pats my back "You're set to go."

I slide off the cot and walk out the door with Newt following me.

"Um...Greenie where are you going?"

I unintentionally ignore him. I was on a mission to find this so called "Keeper of The Runners". I analyze my surroundings. There was a lush garden, a farm area with cows and other animals, a pretty well put together house (at least I think that's what it is), and a huge set of walls seemingly enclosing the area.

The Runners must be past those walls, at least that's the only place that seems logical, and that forest doesn't look too inviting. I look up at Newt and asses my options quickly, he grips my arm in an attempt to slow me down and I panic, throwing my elbow back to connect with his stomach and my knee to his privates.

I break out into a run and head for the doors. I'm only a few feet away when suddenly someone slams into me from the side and pins me down to the dirt.

"And where do ya think you're going she-bean? Causing a whole bunch of ruckus and you're tryin' to injure my second in command while you're at it?"

"Alby! What the hell just happened?" Gally runs up and hoists me up by my hands.

"She-bean here is trying to break one of our most sacred rules. Keepers! Gathering. NOW!"

**(A/N: Hey There! Let me know your opinions and such :) Don't be shy! Should have the next Chapter up later on tonight!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Fairytail5evaJCL haha aww thank you :) glad to know you like it. I'm going to have a lot of time on my hands with this semester coming to a close and January being a major dead period at work. So expect updates pretty frequently. green angel01 thanks :) and yes she is named after Marie Curie. This one will be a little on the short side, but I think I should have Chapter 4 up in a bit.)**

My breath hitched in my chest. What the hell did I get myself into? I was in a secluded grassy plain with a bunch of boys who haven't seen a girl in god knows how long and whose hormones are probably bouncing off the walls.

Gally's grip on my wrists tightened and I bite down on my lip as he drags me off into a room surrounded by hand made benches.

"Stupid She-Bean." He mutters under his breath.

I fight back and try to loosen his grip on my hands, but he's too strong. Within moments of everyone entering the room he throws me to the floor and I land with a hard thud.

A group of about ten boys sat along the perimeter leaving me in the center of everything. Alby looks at me stone faced as Newt slowly enters and takes his own seat.

"I declare this Gathering officially begun." Alby's voice seems to ricochet off of the walls, "Our she-bean here did quite the number to our second command."

He turns to Newt and smirks.

"The first to be beaten up by a girl. Congrats Shank."

Newt rolls his eyes and for a split second they settle on me and then back at Alby.

"Now hurting another Glader is strictly prohibited as well as going past those shucking walls, but since you're new you'll be getting a pass on that."

I'm finally able to relax and tuck my knees to my chest.

"This is to instill some new rules, regarding the She-Bean."

I REALLY am not liking the new nickname.

"First and foremost ain't nobody gonna touch her. If I hear 'bout somethin' like this happenin' you're banished."

Banished? They can do that here?

"Second I want to call a vote as to where we should place her. I say we have her strictly tend to gardens and the kitchen and we'll figure out where to permanently place her from there. All opposed?"

My hand shoots up and he snorts.

"I was talking to the keepers, She-Bean, but if you insist on pleading your case go on and do it. Floors yours."

I open my mouth and let out a huff of air.

"She can't speak." Newt calls out, "She-Bean's a mute, s'got the scar to prove it."

My hand traces over the ugly patch of skin.

Newt walks over and hands me a pen and paper.

I take it and quickly jot down what I want to say, handing the paper back to Newt.

He chuckles and whispers down at me, "You'd have quite the mouth if you could talk huh, She-Bean?"

I glare up at him noting how he conveniently didn't acknowledge my first point.

"Her names Marie. She ain't too keen on being called She-Bean."

"Too bad." Gally barks, "She's the first girl and keeps the name just like the rest of here, for the first month."

"She also says we're all misogynistic pigs for not giving her a fair shot at training for everything."

"A girl can't do what us builders can do! It's basic anatomy! Girls cannot pull weight like guys can!"

"Gally, shut your hole." Alby comes forward standing next to Newt and we make eye contact, which makes me uncomfortable.

"I guess we can break down the description of each job. See where she'd like to start then."

"Already did that."

My eyes light up, as he reads out my final request.

"Bloody girl wants to be a runner."


	4. Chapter 4

"No way in hell." Gally's nostrils flare out, "In no way is a shucking chick going to be able to keep up with them. She'd get herself killed by a Griever in two seconds!"

_**What the hell is a Griever?**_

"I think that's something for the Keeper of the Runners to decide." Alby continues, "It's his team. He chooses the best of us. Let him be the judge of that."

I keep my eyes peeled and hope that someone could give me a name.

A hard knock at the door startles me, a tall stalky Asian kid is standing at the threshold.

"Ay, Newt. All the maps are logged. It's getting dark so think it's best if you shuckfaces finish up."

"First we need to figure out her sleeping arrangements."

"No need." Newt extends his hand and helps me up off the floor, "She'll bunk with me."

"That's settled then. Y'all can scram. Time to start the bonfire." Alby says.

Everyone files out leaving Newt and I in the room alone. He turns to biting his lip down in the process.

"How the hell did you know about the Runners?"

He lied to cover my ass and now he's searching for answers.

My blood feels as if it runs cold.

"Be thankful I covered for you. Probably would've thrown you in the bloody slammer. Now tell me." He hands back the piece of paper.

_I overheard another boy talking about it._

His eyes scan over me, inspecting me.

"This is the story you're gonna stick with?"

I nod.

An incredible pain shoots through my head

_Marie! It's Thomas._

_**Who are you, Thomas.**_

_You'll remember in time. Anyway, I think I've found a way to control The Swipe that's been given to you._

_**The Swipe?**_

_The Swipe that was placed on your memory. There seems to be some sort of switch to turn it off. I turn it off and you get your memories. _

_**Then what in the hell are you doing? Just sitting there looking pretty!? Switch it off!**_

_It has to be timed properly. It has to be after the boy, Chuck, comes up in the box._

_**Why and when will that be?**_

_Most likely within the next six months. The Gladers will have been there two years at that point. And that's right before I come back up._

_**Back up?**_

Silence.

_**Thomas?**_

"You just look like you bloody went off into space there." Newt chuckles, "Let's get going. You're the guest of honor, can't go missing your own shucking party."

We step out of the hut and make our way towards the bonfire.

The Asian boy runs up to us and examines me closely.

"So this is the She-Bean?"

I glare up at him and Newt wraps his arms around my waist holding me back, sending a wave of electricity through my body.

Thomas needs to flip the switch fast. I **need **to know if I've met him before.

"She ain't a fan of the nickname slinthead. Her names Marie."

The boy gives a sly grin.

"Well Marie, the names Minho. You need some lovin'? I'm your guy."

I roll my eyes and instinctively hold on to Newt and start walking away.

"So, this is it. The Glade, we've been here almost two bloody years and nothing. Us Runners try to find a way out. So far no luck."

He's a Runner!__He can lead me right to the Keeper.

"That boy over there. That's Siggy, call 'em Frypan, he's the Keeper of the Cooks. That one sitting opposite us is Zart the Fart, Keeper of the Track Hoes."

He goes down the list and my heart feels as if it's beating outside of my chest.

"And well me. I'm second in command."

**Tell me something I don't know. **

"And Keeper of the Runners."


	5. Chapter 5

My heart drops and nearly hits the ground. He looks at me, puzzled, waving his hand in my face. I shake my head and sit up straight trying to keep myself composed.

"You okay there, Marie? You zoned out there for a minute. A bit pale too. Want some water?"

I nod my head.

Every fiber of my being wants to force myself to speak. I want to know what happened. _**Why I'm here. Why we are all here. Were we criminals and this was our cruel punishment? Were we kidnapped and subjected to this?**_

_Marie, seriously, you need to learn how to control your thoughts._

_**Thomas, I need to know. You need to tell me. **_

_I can't do that. If I tell you now and the Creators find out they'll flip the Swipe back on. If I do it right before I'm sent up in the box, it'll take me at least thirty minutes for me to make it up into the Glade. You need to tell me everything. You need to remind me and that gives you the time period to do so. I can't trust that you won't tip the Creators off before then._

_**I can't speak. And I wouldn't tell them anything, Thomas. I need to know. Why can't I speak?**_

_Someone sliced your throat a couple of years back._

_**I think the ugly scar tissue gives that away. I mean why? Why did someone do this to me? Who did this to me? **_

_I can't tell you. Good night._

I roll my eyes and start tapping my foot. In a matter of minutes I see Newt approaching me.

"Here you go." Newt hands me the glass and I smile up at him.

I guzzle the glass pretty fast. I didn't realize just how parched I was.

"Woah, slow down there. You don't wanna choke." His hand gently grazes my leg.

I'm wearing shorts that reach up to my mid thigh. The feeling of skin against skin made me shiver, and feels vaguely familiar.

He's looking me in the eyes and I'm holding his gaze.

"You look exhausted. Head to bead?" I nod, "Okay then. Off we go."

I follow behind him and take in every inch of him.

What am I supposed to save him from? He seems to have it all together and looks damn fine while doing it.

"NEWT!" Minho calls out, "Come here for a second it's important."

"Hold on. Stay right here." Newt takes off in a jog over to Minho.

They seem to be to themselves talking in hushed whispers for what seems like fifteen minutes. And they do not look happy. He rushes back and continues walking without paying much attention to me as I struggle to keep up with his mad dash to the building I'd be staying in.

We march up the stairs and the door to the room nearly smacks me in the face.

"You don't have the chops to be a runner."

I look up at him confused.

"You could barely keep up with me heading to the homestead. I'm recommending you to Zart. You'll be with the Track Hoes. Indefinitely."

I ball my hands into fists and hit him harshly against the chest and he grips my wrists tightly.

"Trust me She-Bean. It's not safe out there. They're going to need you more here. I need you here. No exceptions."

He grabs a blanket and a pillow and sets it on the floor. He curls up facing away from me.

I carefully set myself on his bed and stare up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come.


	6. Chapter 6

It's nearly impossible for me to drift to sleep. I get up and turn to see Newt, facing me now, nose slightly scrunched and rosy cheeks. I climbed out of bed chose to be a little brazen. Pulling the covers up I slide in next to Newt and cuddle his side, the tingling of body heat lulls me to sleep.

"What the..." The rumbling of his chest stirs me awake.

Over the course of the night my arm managed to sling around his torso and my face nuzzled up into his chest. His accent drives me crazy, even more so when it comes to his morning voice. I peek up at him and see his eyebrows are arched.

"Try to be a gentlemen and the lady decides she wants the floor?"

I feel my face heating up I drop my head back into his chest.

He chuckles and runs his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp in slow circles.

"Time for us to get up or we'll miss breakfast." I let out a huff, "Up."

He pulls himself up and readjusts his his clothes. Extending his hand he pulls me up and into his chest. I loved this Newt, the one last night built up a wall. He lets go of me suddenly and nods towards the door.

"I'll meet you by the kitchens."

He ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

And just like that the moment is seemingly ruined. I decide to take this time to organize my thoughts. I have so many questions and very few will be able to receive answers until Thomas decides to flip the switch. My memories are all foggy, I remember things I just don't remember a specific time in which I did any of it. Like riding a bike, but I don't know if I myself can actually ride one.

If I have a family or friends outside of this place I have a funny feeling they may have expired prior to my being here. I've already come to terms with the reality of that situation. If I'm a variable, a pawn in a human experiment, then the world outside of here is not one to be looked forward to entering again.

I decide it's best for me to skip breakfast and walk directly to the gardens.

"Hey Marie," Zart pulls up behind me and hands me a gardening tool "We missed ya at breakfast."

My eyes dart around the field and there is no sign of Newt anywhere.

"He runs today. Anyways we are going to start by pulling some of these weeds out and then planting some of those seeds from the supply box."

Thomas intterupts my thoughts.

_Somethings wrong._

_**What happened?**_

I try my best to keep busy by pulling out the weeds, not missing a beat by Thomas distracting thoughts.

_They're sending up Chuck early, Marie. Something's going to happen and I don't know what. _

_**What's the plan?**_

_I'm going to flip the switch as the doors close. I've found a way that this can go undetected and it's really important for this to be executed properly. You need to be stung by a Griever._

_**I have to survive the night in the maze. **_

In a matter of hours I completed my work in the gardens. My adrenaline was kicking in as I see the looks of puzzled boys waiting by the West doors.

The screech of a Griever rings out and I see an exhausted Newt covered in grime running at top speed with Minho darting after him. A Griever following right behind.

I think on my toes, the doors are about to close, a gust of wind passes over my face and I quickly run out. If I can plan this correctly I can make it right back after being stung before the doors close.

I dart out at the fastest speed I can manage and screams erupt.

"Greenie get your ass back here!"

"That thing'll rip you to shucking shreds!"

"Marie!" Newt's voice rings out and I feel his arm attempting to pull me back as he was running forward.

"Newt let her go! You don't have time!"

Minho pulls him off and they proceed their running.

A big slug with long metal spider like legs comes straight towards me, it's claw extended.

_Brace yourself. This is going to be excrutiating._

In one swift motion the Grievers' stinger shoves deep into my abdomen and I feel my breath caught in my throat well after it pulls out of me.

_RUN!_

The doors are seconds from closing in. I take a deep breath and push back the pain as I dart for the doors and just as they were almost fully closed I slipped past with seconds to spare and collapse to the ground.

_I flipped the switch._


	7. Chapter 7

"**Aislinn " my mom attempts to rip the covers off of me and I feel myself cling to it, "Aislinn, seriously, you need to get up for school."**

**I sit up and open my eyes, slowly adjusting to the light.**

**My heart skips a beat, when I look up at her. She's amazingly beautiful and not at all what I would have expected. The first memory that comes back to me is this one. I sit up in the bed, the seven year old version of me anyway, and I let out a groan.**

"**Why does it matter? No one goes to school anyway." I look up at her and she looks back down at me with tears in her eyes. **

"**You need to stay smart now don't you?" Her long caramel colored hair reached to shoulder length and she had olive skin and the most beautiful hazel eyes. **

"**I could just stay here and learn with you. I mean if we are going to all die from the flare anyway we might as well spend as much time as we can with each other."**

"**Off to school. A friend of mine is going to take you."**

**I give her a questioning glance.**

"**My beautiful Aislinn. It's time to go."**

**Two men stepped through the thresh hold of my room and approach my bed to pick me up.**

"**Mommy!" I scream trying to move away. **

**I kick and thrash at them with all my might, but ultimately I'm defeated, leaving my mother sitting on my bed crying. **

**World In Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department was etched on nearly everything, W.I.C.K.E.D for short, my memories are coming back to me and overall I feel like an outsider. They feel like as if they have taken place for the first time. **

**It must be a mixture of Thomas flipping the switch and the Griever sting.**

"**Subject A0! Pay attention!" **

**I'm in a classroom now and surrounded by at least twenty five students. The teacher reaches down to my eye level with her hands on my hips.**

"**Do you care to explain why you were staring out into space, A0?"**

"**My name is Aislinn." I keep eye contact to show her that I wasn't backing down.**

"**If you choose to be called by a given name it is going to be Marie. We've already been over this."**

**A knock at the door disrupts our argument.**

**Chancellor Ava Paige walks in a small blonde boy following behind, looking up slightly dazed.**

"**Subject A5." is all she says before walking quickly out the door, leaving the boy at the front of the room.**

"**Very well A5, take a seat."**

**The moment our eyes meet I feel my heart begin to race. He takes the seat next to me and smiles.**

"**Hello." **

**Newt.**

**I felt myself flashing forward. It seems more recent.**

**I'm screaming bloody murder and flailing my arms about. It takes two guards to hold me back.**

"**Newt!" He's sealed tight in a case that begins to fill up with water.**

"**I'll take it from here." Janson comes up behind me and pulls me by my hair. **

**Tears are rushing down my face as the water begins to go over his head.**

"**He'll drown!"**

"**He's going into the Maze, Marie. He'll be just fine. Getting there anyway."**

**He smirks tugging my hair harder and I let out a scream.**

"**For the sake of science, let's make this a little more interesting. See, you know he won't remember you once he's up there, but when the time comes and you make it up there well we'd have to test you. See just how far the bonds of love can go before it breaks, and it will. But, something as significant as a scar, well that may have the power to trigger it. A memory."**

"**I have no scars." **

**He holds my head in place and grabs a blade out and quickly slides it across my throat.**

**The last thing I see before blacking out and falling to the floor is Newt screaming and banging his fists against the glass. **

(A/N: Sorry, for the late update guys. I had a pretty big final today and was studying pretty much nonstop.)


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly open my eyes and let out a groan, pulling myself up.

"You're awake!" Jeff runs over and starts taking my vitals while Clint runs out to tell Alby the news, "You've had us all worried. We thought you'd never wake up."

I reached over and grabbed the note pad and pencil laying on the table besides me.

_How long was I out?_

"As of today, you've been unconscious for three months. Stay here." Jeff walks out of the door. Possibly in search of Clint.

_**Thomas.**_

_Finally, someone took a while to decide to wake up._

_**Shit for brains. If I had a choice you know I would've woken up sooner.**_

_And she's back._

_**I need to talk to Newt, tell me where he is in the Maze.**_

_You can't go out there. He's in sector 8. Minho's got it._

_**What do you mean he's got it?**_

_You need to stay calm._

"I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Minho's voice rings out and I dart out the door.

"What's going on?" Alby runs up to him as I follow behind.

"Newt, he's hurt. I need you to help me untangle him."

My heart feels as if it's beating 1,000 miles per minute. He's fine, I reassure myself, he's strong. He always has been.

Up until the last moments of being with him were a constant struggle. We had been initially paired as mates for telepathy links. All plans were set in motion and the link was placed, but they had to change everything when they found out that Newt and I were involved.

When he was taken we both expected to have at least two more weeks with each other. Sneaking around at all times of the night. Of course we could never do much. Even though we wanted to, badly.

An alarm sounds, the Greenie alarm.

"What the hell?!" Jeff shouted, "I told you stay in the Medjack room."

I walked towards the box and ignore Jeff's pleas to go back.

"First Greenie since Chuck came three months ago." Gally mumbles.

That's a definite deviation of the plan that W.I.C.K.E.D put into place.

_Marie..I'm forgetting...you have to help me remember. _

"MEDJACKS!" Alby screams

This doesn't make sense. The timing of everything is all off. A Greenie is supposed to come every month at the same time. It's almost dusk and three months has gone by since the last Glader came in the box?

Alby and Minho whisk past the set of closing walls with a lifeless Newt in Alby's arms. My whole body screams out, my knees buckle and I feel a knot form in my stomach. I should really wait for Thomas, because he needs me to help sort things out for him, but I can't help myself. My legs take me back to the Medjacks.

"You don't want to see this Marie, get into the other room." Alby barks.

I push him out of the way and he seems shocked that I would display such dominance in my demeanor.

He's a bloody mess, and his foot...it looks as if it's twisted all the way around. He is unconscious because of the sever pain he is in. I quickly grab a knife and cut the fabric of his pant leg so that I could further examine him. I take a damp cloth and clean up his leg a bit. I grimace knowing he has to be awake for this next portion, I grab a cup of water and splash it over his face. He wakes up with a jolt and cries out.

"Newt, buddy this is going to really hurt. We have to make sure we're doing this correctly." I nod and tentatively stroke his leg to sooth him before Jeff leans over and snaps the bones back in place.

He let's out an inhuman scream and tears roll down my face. I know exactly how he felt when he saw what happened to me. Complete pain and helplessness. I stroke his hair and kiss forehead trying to keep his mind off everything.

Frypan bursts through the doors.

"The Greenie, it's another girl. She's knocked out too."

That's impossible. Thomas is supposed to be coming up, he was losing his memory.

Clint carries her in and I examine the girl thoroughly. Theresa, she was the first to arrive at W.I.C.K.E.D headquarters. She was their most prized possession. If she's here that means something must have gone horribly wrong. They set her down on the cot on the opposite side of the room and pull a sheet so that both patients have their privacy.

Newt's still screaming in pain and tears continue to slip past his eyes that seem to be sewn shut. I press my lips to his temple and keep them there. Jeff hands me a wash cloth and I take it wiping the grime off of his face and he slowly begins to relax. I twirl his hair around with my fingers, helping him get to sleep.

"He jumped," Alby made eye contact with me and I avert my eyes to Newt's sleeping face, "That Maze broke him. He climbed half way up one of those shucking walls and decided to jump, Marie."

I squeeze onto Newt's hand. I didn't want to be apart of this conversation, especially because it could only be one sided.

"And I know damn well it's your fault too! 'Cause the shank just had to have feelings for you!"

He leaves the room and I let out a deep sigh of relief that now I could be alone with Newt.

_Marie, we need to think on our toes._

_**Theresa?**_

_They've isolated Thomas, I don't know what's going on._

_**You're in the Glade. They sent you up the box.**_

_They're betraying everyone. We need to watch our backs._

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Everything is happening all at once and I feel completely useless. I can't help them and it's killing me.


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N: I can now breathe easy! Just got all of my grades back and did well with all my classes. Apologies for the late post, the plan was to have this up before Christmas, but I was freaking out over the last grade that took forever for my Professor to post. Which then lead me to freak out over my GPA and do all sorts of calculating... Long story short. Don't fuck up in college it takes forever to recover. And now for Chapter 9 of The Variable :)]**

I was still seated next to Newt. Thankfully he wasn't unconscious, he was just sleeping as peaceful as possible. I couldn't help but think of all the moment he had defended me and helped me. And of course the moment when I knew that there was just something about us that just clicked, like we were two pieces of the same puzzle.

I don't know how I could let this happen to him. They wanted the smartest, the best of us all, to test and weed out the strongest. And of course they wanted all subjects to be immune to the flare so that we could repopulate and insure that there would be no other outbreak.

"She hasn't left his side in the past three hours." Jeff looked over at Alby, who was standing by the door, "I don't think she's going to let us kick her out of here."

"Greenie, visiting time is over. Get some food then head to bed."

I ignore him and place my head on Newt's chest and interlock our fingers.

I'm not hungry and I'm sure as hell not leaving him.

I can hear Alby's nostrils flare up.

"Fine suit yourself."

***Flashback***

**I run up the long corridor while quickly throwing my hair up in a bun. Physical Education was supposed to help with our endurance and stamina in the Maze, when the time comes. **

_**Where are you?**_

**I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a corner. He pins my hands above my head and attacks my neck, carefully kissing and nipping all the way down to the nape.**

"**We're going to get caught." He continues.**

**I'm practically breathless at this point and my nails are beginning to dig into his back. I jump up and wrap my legs around his torso and he takes hold of my hips. I stroke his blonde locks out of his face and carefully bring my lips down to meet his.**

"**I don't care if we get caught, Ais. They can't do anything at this point. We're already as connected as we can possibly be."**

**He carefully sets me down.**

"**The Maze is complete." I sigh, "I finished it up today. Chancellor Paige is over seeing everything now." **

"**Everything will be fine, love. You're stressing out over nothing." He places a kiss on my forehead. "Group B will be sent in and everything will be just fine. We'll find a cure and move on from all of this."**

"**I love you." I look up at him and bring a hand up to brush against his cheek. **

**He brings his hand back and releases my hair from the tie. My untamed head of curls bounce out.**

"**Your hair should be down more often."**

**I frown and quickly begin to walk away.**

"**Ais," He says softly "I'm sorry."**

**I've always loved Newt. He was very protective of me and we balanced each other out, but the one thing that always bothered me was that he never told me how he felt about me. It made me feel pathetic for saying anything.**

"**Come on beautiful, let's grab a bite." I melt into his side and we walk in silence. **

**My eyes reach up to the faintest of scars in his scalp. A few months back every child was implanted with a device to monitor brain functions. My fingers brush up against it.**

"**That shit bloody hurt." he mumbled.**

"**I know."**

"**Newt," I looked down and took a deep breath, "What do you think will happen once we're out of here."**

"**I think you're going to build a life. A big family. And you'll forget all of this even happened."**

"**You mean we."**

"**I don't know," I disconnect from him and stick my hands in my pockets, "Please don't be mad with me."**

**I ignore him.**

"**Aislinn please-"**

"**It's Marie or A0." I spit and stalk off into the cafeteria.**

**I sit down in between Thomas and Teresa and start a quick conversation while ignoring Newt's gaze. Chancellor Paige enters the room and quickly takes position at her podium. She taps the mic and everyone directs their attention towards her. **

"**Good Morning," She starts, "I would like to announce that the Maze trials will be commencing in a matter of two hours. There has been a slight change of plans."**

**I feel the hair on the back of my neck rise. **

"**You see, you were all under the impression that Group B, of whom you never met, would be sent up into the Maze. Well that is no longer the case. We will be sending up four Group A members tonight and one for every month after."**

**You could hear a pin drop.**

"**The first four up will be as follows: Alby, Minho, Nick, and Newt." **

**My heart drops as I stand up, walk over to Newt and grab his hand, pulling him up and out of the cafeteria. **

"**Ais..."**

"**You have to get out of here. That Maze can kill you!"**

**He pulls me in tight to his chest.**

"**I'll be fine," He murmurs softly into my hair, "I'll be waiting for you." **

**A group of guards tear us apart and haul him away and I begin to run after them.**

"Ais.." I lift my head off of Newt's chest in shock, his eyes were partly open and he closes his hand in our interlocking fingers, "You don't mind if I call you that right? It just feels right saying it."

I smile and nod.

"_Yes."_

He looks at me shocked and I give him a puzzled expression.

"You just spoke."


	10. Chapter 10

[A/N: Thanks to the reader who pointed out the mistake in the last chapter! Just fixed it.]

I felt his eyes boring into me. This was all news to me as well, I wasn't aware that I was able to speak. I had refused speech therapy after I'd been cut, the fact that I was able to even give a one word response now, two years later is a shock. Two years of being silenced and forced to watch Newt with the rest of W.I.C.K.E.D.

"I think Clint and Jeff should get a good look at you. Take it easy on the talking for now."

Newt gets up and quickly collapses and grips onto his ankle.

"Hey," I sigh helping him up so that he can sit on the cot, "You're the one who should be taking it easy. I'm going to get a hot cloth to help dull the pain."

I walk over to the utility closet and pull out a rag and make my way to the faucet and let it soak in hot water. After carefully wringing it out I walk over to him. His pant leg was already rolled up and his ankle was visibly swollen, the marks where the vine had caught him were shades of deep crimson.

"This is going to sting so I suggest that you lay back."

He does as he's told and props himself so that his back is against the wall and his legs are outstretched. I carefully press the cloth to his ankle and he hisses.

"Bloody hell." He grits his teeth.

"Well no one told you to jump." I roll my eyes and leave the cloth to rest on his ankle.

I pull out some alcohol to help treat the wounds. I clean them up and bandage him in complete silence.

"I'm sorry, Ais." I feel as if a knife had been shoved in my chest.

The last time I heard him say that was right before he was placed in the maze. And he had said it in the same exact way.

"What's there to be sorry about?" I keep my face void of any emotion.

"I'm sorry that you have to take care of me."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. There's a whole group of boys out there that depend on you to get them out. They're the ones you need to be saying sorry to."

He shakes his head.

"There's no way out."

"Of course there is."

_I made it._

"When I say there is no bloody way out then there is no bloody way out." He growls "I've been running and mapping all sections of that bloody maze for nearly two years there is nothing. No way out. Those boys don't need to know that. They need hope."

He sighs.

"I've lost all sense of the word."

"And you dying was going to s-solve s-something?" I choke on my words and let out a cry, "You were being selfish. Instead of talking and saying what they need to hear you take the cowards way out. I can't believe you would just do that to them!"

_To me._

He looks at me stunned.

"You care about those boys. You don't do that to the people who care about you!"

My tears are flowing freely now.

He looks me dead in the eye.

"I'm getting the feeling that you aren't speaking for the boys, love."

My eyes are red and puffy from crying.

"Tell me." his hand is laid over mine and he strokes it gently

"I can't Newt."

"Yes you can."

_**I can't!**_

"Jesus Christ, Ais no need to bloody yell like that. Gave me a bloody headache!"

"You heard that?"

"Of course I did. Your voice is racking my shucking skull."

"Our link...it works?"

"Link? What bloody link?"

_**This one.**_

"What in the bloody hell is going on? Your lips didn't even move."

"Humor me. Just think something and project it to me."

He closes his eyes and his eyebrows knit together in concentration.

_Your hair looks much better down._

_**Well I guess I'm just going to have to wear it down more often.**_

He smiles and bites his lip.

"Well that is certainly something."

_**I think it's best that no one knows I can speak. Until it's absolutely necessary.**_

_Okay, love._

I squeeze his hand and he slowly drifts back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: My winter course was just cancelled, which means I should be updating this story more frequently :P. Oh and towards the end slight bit of smut, but nothing graphic.)

Three months had passed since Teresa was brought up in the box and there is still no sign of Thomas. Ultimately, I've been waiting counting down the days until his arrival. My mind seems to also gravitate towards my mother. How she'd stroke my hair and pull it back into all different kinds of braids, tuck me into bed at night, and read to me.

I know it's silly, but it's something I really miss. Reading and most of all being read to. Those were different times when The Flare and Cranks didn't exist. When our world wasn't scorched and people were human. It's safe to assume she is long past the Gone now, maybe even dead. In fact she would be better off that way. That way nothing else could hurt her.

I look up at the unchanging sky which was clear and blue, no sign of rain. I sigh and pick myself up off of the ground where I had managed to just gather all of the crops needed for the day.

"Nice, you always seem to finish pretty quickly." Zart says taking the basket from my hands, "Go ahead and help Newt."

"Hey, Marie!" Chuck waves at me and I smile run up to him, give him a hug, and place a kiss on his head.

What he doesn't know is that he was the closest thing I ever had to family while living in W.I.C.K.E.D head quarters. I cared for him like a big sister would and ultimately he treated me as if I were gold. Which now that I think about it is really unfair considering I did this to him.

From the distance I can see Minho coming through the west gates with Ben draped over him slightly convulsing. I ruffle Chuck's hair and motion for him to head into the Homestead. I set off in that general direction and Newt walks over.

"What in the bloody hell happened?"

"Grievers. He's been stung."

"That's impossible, it's day light, they're not supposed to be out this early."

"Looks like the rules in this game are changing." Minho drops his pack to the ground, "It came out of nowhere."

Clint and Jeff grab Ben and quickly bring him to the Medjack's hut.

_**Will he be okay?**_

_I don't know. I hope so._

"I have a feeling we'll be getting a Greenie today. I think it may be a new pattern."

Newt is putting his weight on his good leg, slouching with his arms crossed on his chest. Minho nods.

"So I'm going to try to scout for another one of these shanks to replace Ben as Runner."

My hand shoots up and Newt's eyes widen.

"No, no way in bloody hell am I going to let you step foot in that Maze unless we find a way out."

_**It's not your decision to make.**_

"Minho and Alby would agree."

"Newt...We're not exactly going to get people to willingly become Runners." He sighs, "She-bean starts training tomorrow."

"Over my dead body!" He growls. "Ain't no way in hell I'm gonna let her go in there. If that's the case make me a Runner again."

"I'm sorry Newt." Minho pats his shoulder and makes his way towards the Medjacks.

A very pissed off Newt limps over to the Homestead and I follow him into his room.

"Newt..."

"How could you?!"

I jump back startled.

"You bloody well know what I've gone through in there and you still want in to that bloody thing?!"

"They've stopped trying to find a way out, Newt! I need to do what they aren't doing and that's finding a shucking exit!"

He grabs my face in hand and squeezes it, throwing my body up against the wall.

"Listen and listen good," His voice was a hiss in my ear, "There is no way out. I pray every single shucking day that maybe just maybe that we could leave."

His voice gets softer now and he loosens his grip on my face.

"To get you out of here so you can live life and do all of the things you should do."

This is all too familiar of a conversation and I manage to reach up and slap him right across the face.

"Don't you dare make it only about me. There is a you in this picture also and I don't want you to be a freaking martyr about the damn thing."

I take in a deep breathe.

"I love you, Newt. I need you to understand that. That I need to find this way out so not only Chuck and the boys can have their lives backs, but so we can have something also. Don't tell me that you don't have feelings for me."

He looks at me a bit stunned, but quickly shakes out of it.

"I'm second in command and that would be highly unprofessional," He crosses his arms, "and you know that."

"Newt I think we've gotten past the point where this would be considered unprofessional."

His nostrils flare up and he shakes his head.

"I should have just reprimanded you on your first night in the Glade. When you crawled into bed with me then we wouldn't be needing this discussion."

I feel a tinge of pain radiate through my chest.

"Then you'll have no problem with me being a Runner and you can go fuck yourself."

I hold in my tears and walk out the door. Chuck is standing by the door, shock plastered on his face.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here Chuck?"

"You're an ass." He whispers and walks away and I follow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chuck asks quietly.

I point in the direction of the Deadheads and he follows me. When we are finally deep enough I turn to him and take a seat on the nearest stump.

"Six months ago I came up in the box. I couldn't speak. I got stung by a Griever that I was distracting while Newt and Minho ran through the doors, you know the day you arrived. And well when I woke up three months later and Newt had his accident, well I spoke for the first time."

He was looking down at the floor and processing all the information I was giving him.

"This needs to stay secret. If it isn't I'll be questioned and I really don't need anyone thinking that I'm the reason behind the changes that's going on around the Glade."

"I understand." He says softly.

"Great, it's time to get back to work Chuckie. I'll follow in just a minute."

Tears begin rushing down my face and I start to sob. Apparently Chuck was not as far away as I thought, because I felt his arms tighten around my shoulders. Then something clicks that these arms are too long, slender, and muscular to be his.

"I'm sorry," He says softly, "I shouldn't have said what I said. It's not true. Not a word of it. I'm just scared of losing you, okay?"

I nod and continue to sniffle.

He turns me around to face him and cups my face in his hands tilting it up to meet his eyes.

"Please stop crying." He carefully wipes away tears with his thumbs. "No more tears unless they're happy ones."

His face dips down closer to mine and I can feel his hot breath on me. I close my eyes and lean in pressing my lips against his. For a moment he stiffens and then he relaxes. His rough calloused hands make there way to my waist when I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck. My fingers rake through his hair as I deepen the kiss. I slowly drag my hands downward as he pushes his upwards and under my top. His fingers feel like fire across my exposed skin.

He tugs my shirt over my head and I remove his. Soon all our clothes are in a heap on the ground and our bodies become tangled in each other. We put our clothes back on and I have trouble standing.

As I try to get up I feel myself falling forward and grab onto Newt for support. He smirks and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Well, I think this is a sign that I did something right." He kisses my cheek and the Greenie Alarm begins to go off.

"Looks like it is a new pattern." I say softly.

(A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! And if you guys are interested in Newt Smut just send me a message/prompt to .com and I'll try to post whatever it is as soon as possible. The page is still under construction, but I'm pretty sure you can still send me messages. If not just send it through here :) )


	12. AN

Hey, new chapter will be posted tomorrow. Just realized that the URL I posted before was not showing up so for those who want to submit prompts do so to my tumblr which is shuckinggreenies :)


	13. Chapter 12

We move fast through the Deadheads and up to the box which was already cleared of all supplies and the new Greenie was nowhere in sight. Chuck ignores Newt and runs straight up to me.

"You should've seen it!" He laughs, "The Greenie made a break for it and face planted in the dirt!"

Minho runs up from behind Chuck.

"Shank could be a Runner if it wasn't for that." Minho chuckles, "Huge spill right before the-"

He pauses, looks back and forth between the both of us, and smirks.

"How was the Deadheads?"

I was about to say something, but then I stop myself.

"Who said we were in the Deadheads?"

"You just did." He smirks, "I didn't say anything about you both being over there. Marie may want to fix her hair and you Newtie boy may want to check your fly. Bad day to be wearing jeans."

He begins to jog off but turns back and shouts, "Later love birds."

My face is a deep shade of crimson at this point. Newt turns to me and smiles.

"I think it's time to meet the Greenie, don't ya think."

I nod and follow.

As we approach the slammer we see Alby with his hands resting on the door. As he sees us heading towards his direction he comes up to meet us. His arms are crossed and he is visibly agitated, he looks me up and down and rolls his eyes.

"I can't deal with it so you deal with it." he mutters to Newt.

I run up to the door and peer through seeing Thomas' eyes peering into mine.

"Thomas?"

"H-how do y-you know my name?"

"You remember him?"

I jump not realizing that Newt was already behind me. I peer back at him knowing that what I'm about to do next was breaking all codes that W.I.C.K.E.D has put into place.

"We need to speak in private. Only the three of us." I open up the door and help pull Thomas up.

"Back to the Deadheads then." Newt mutters

Thomas follows us hesitantly back to the area where we had just came from. I look at both of them and perch myself on the stump.

"It's a really long story. I'm going to start from the beginning and want absolutely zero interruptions. Good that?"

They both nod.

"Two years ago there was a solar storm that then lead to the sun scorching the planet and with that came a disease," I sigh and look at them to make sure they're paying attention, "We were all between the ages of five and seven when we were taken by an organization known as World In Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department. They go by W.I.C.K.E.D for short. Us getting out of this maze is a test. An experiment to help cure disease and I helped build it."

"What?"

Thomas looks at me confused and attempting to processes the bit of information I just gave him. Newt's eyes were pointed practically boring holes into the ground.

"I was lead to believe that the test was meant for another group of people. Willing participants that wanted to help find a cure and save the human race. Thomas, you helped me remember. We have a telepathic link set up to communicate with one another. You flipped the switch on The Swipe that was placed on me. It's the only reason why I remember all of this now."

"How long have you known all of this?" Newt's voice was hollow.

"I remembered everything when I woke up three months ago. Thomas is the last piece of the puzzle and he's meant to get us out of here."

"How am I supposed to help?" Thomas bounces up onto his feet, "What do I need to do?"

"Right now we have to wait it out for the right moment to leave. It may be best if he's given the job as Runner also."

"No."

I turn to Newt and put my hands onto my hips.

"What do you mean no?"

"I said no and that's final. He's going back into the slammer before Alby notices anything. Newbies don't go into the Maze it's too dangerous."

Newt stalks off and I'm left walking side by side with Thomas.

"I'm going to get you out of there. It's only temporary, Thomas I promise you that."

"They can't keep us here can they...um what's your name?"

"Marie, and no we just have to crack whatever code it is they're giving us and then we'll be free."

The whole day seems to fly by. Newt's been ignoring me for a good majority of it. We all had just finished up dinner and I was following Newt to his room. He didn't seem to notice me until I was already in the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know how you'd react, Newt. I was really scared to tell you. If any of the others found out they would kill me."

"I want you to tell me everything about me." He says softly.

"You were always very to yourself, Newt and that was the big problem."

"Problem?"

"You kept everything in. All I know was that you were taken from your mother and sister."

"What about us?"

I look at him. He's sitting on the bed now, his elbows on his legs and cradling his face in his hands. I walk over and lift his head up and place a kiss on his lips. He moves his hand beside him to push himself up, but I push him back down and take a seat on his lap. I push my fingers through his blonde mop and smile once we pull apart.

"What do you think?"

We are interrupted by a chorus of screams and Chuck barges. At first he's startled but then quickly shakes it off.

"It's Ben. He's trying to kill Thomas!"


	14. Chapter 13

(A/N: Sorry for such a late and short post guys! My internet has been crappy and everything has been really hectic. Have a few M rated imagines posted to my tumblr shuckinggreenies so go check those out and be sure to follow it for updates on this story as well as any A/N updates on when I'll be posting since I don't want to make a habit of A/N chapters on here.)

"Bad Bad...Very bad..." Ben is babbling his hands pressing up against Thomas' throat.

Newt leaves my side and grabs a long gardening tool. Ben was placing more pressure on him. Newt takes a head start running to the two of them and swings the tool into the side of Ben's head, knocking him out cold.

"Banishment. Tonight." Alby's tone is clipped as he walks past Newt and I go our separate ways.

A knot forms in the pit of my stomach. The last thing I want to see is someone begging for their life as those door close.

"Newt, a word." Alby pulls Newt to the side leaving me to help Thomas up onto his teeth.

_**They don't know I can speak. Thoughts only.**_

He nods hesitantly.

_What the hell just happened?_

_**I think he recognizes you. **_

_No shit!_

"Alby's pissed we let him out earlier and didn't lock him back in." Newt sighs, "How you doing Greenie?"

"It's Thomas and I'm fine."

He examines the two of us and I can see his eyes hold a tint of jealousy. I make it a point to reassure him that there is nothing he needs to worry about by going on my tippy toes and planting a kiss on his lips. Surely more than a handful of Gladers had to have seen, but at the moment I really didn't care. I smile when I realize his cheeks are as red as a tomato. I lace my fingers in his, trying not to think about what is soon going to be taking place.

We are back in his room and it's about a half an hour until the banishing. My head is on Newt's chest, my arm outstretched on his abdomen, and legs wrapped around one of his. I feel his thumb running up and down the back of my bare neck.

"I saw when Max was banished." I mention softly, "When he almost killed Nick."

"That was the hardest day. The first one we ever had to do." He sighs, "It doesn't get easier, we're all brothers and we will be until the very end. Death doesn't change that. He was over come by something that was uncontrollable and ultimately it consumed his humanity. If I had a gun I would have put a bullet in him myself so he didn't have to suffer at the hand of those bloody Grievers."

"You don't mean that..."

"Yes I do. I thought about it too. Just stabbing him and being done with it, but that was just way to personal. You see the light slowly leaving the persons eyes. You don't do that to a brother. You let them die with dignity a bullet to the head would have made it quick and painless. He could have been in piece. Instead we decided to leave him to the Grievers because none of us wanted to sacrifice our humanity."

"Nick's not your fault either." I stroke a strand of hair out of his face.

"You saw that too?" I could tell he was frustrated, "I gave the bloody order to send him down there, Marie. I know damn well that his blood is on my hands. "

"He volunteered and he died trying to find a way out for all of you. None of you knew going down the box hole was going to lead to him being cut in half."

He sighed and kissed my forehead before getting up.

"It's time for the banishing."


	15. Chapter 14

I couldn't look at Ben when he was banished. My eyes were fixated on the ground as I heard the pleads and cries of a scared boy being sent to his death. When the walls slammed closed I look up and see Newt place his pole on the wall and he stared blankly at it before slowly backing away and looking back at me.

"I told you should've stayed inside our room." He says softly, "Promise me you'll listen to me next time."

I reach out and take his hand in mine and run my fingers down his his. My hand is substantially smaller, stubby fingers, compared to his long slender ones.

"Let's head to bed." He suggests, "It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

I nod and he pulls me into his arms making us walk in sync with him.

—-

"Wake up, love." Newt's voice sounds amazing when he has just woken up. I pretend to be asleep, "Ais, wake up."

He presses his lips onto mine and he lets out a surprised groan when I deepen it tugging my fingers through his hair.

"You little sneak." He murmurs quickly lifting me up bridal style.

I can't help but let out a squeal. I look him in the eyes and bite my lip attempting to keep the words from slipping out when he finally puts me down.

"I love you, Newt."

His mouth dips a little and he nods.

"I'm going to head out to grab some food. Meet you there."

I don't know why I did it if I knew exactly what was going to happen. I quickly shrug on a sweater to cover my arms and skip breakfast and avoiding Newt for a good majority of the day.

Alby and Minho went out into the maze to retrace Ben's final steps. They still hadn't made it back yet causing a pit to form in my stomach. I see Newt and Thomas arguing in the distance. Thomas probably wanted to send out a search party. Which according to Newt, is against the rules.

The doors are close to closing and everyone gathers around.

"They're not going to make it." Newt says quietly to himself.

He seems to either be ignoring me or unaware that I was even there.

"We have to do something!" Thomas screams, "We can't just stand here!"

"We only have each other. We can't lose any more people out there today." Newt barks, "If it were logical Id go out there my bloody self and do it."

A gust of wind breaks through the doors signaling its about to close.

"Over there! Look!" Thomas screams point into the distance of the maze.

Minho is carrying an injured Alby. Various boys are shouting for Minho to drop him and run, but he's adamant about getting him to safety. Even if he's risking his own life to do so.

"Don't do it Tommy! Don't you bloody do it!"

In he went sliding past the closing walls and additional scream commenced as I went darting after.


	16. Chapter 15

Newt's POV

My heart feels like as if it's been ripped out of my chest. When she ran in it was like as if everything around me had stopped except for those bloody gates. For a brief moment I thought I heard Chuck crying, what I hadn't realized was that it was me who was doing the crying.

I stood by the wall, my fingers running down the long thin line, that by morning would open up to the sight of four dead Gladers. Minho and Alby- my two best friends, Thomas-who I was beginning to become very close to, and her. Of all the people who could willingly leave me here and it was her.

I stood there for a good hour just staring at the bloody slab of stone and decided to sleep there for the night. I didn't budge.

"Hey." Chucks came up next to me and handed me a blanket, "Here."

"Thanks, Chuckie."

My voice comes out coarse and scratchy. He's barely spoken three words to me ever since the first fight I had with Marie. What she doesn't understand is that it's not safe for her to love me. I can feel it, that some how something is going to go wrong and it will end with her being in an immense amount of unnecessary pain. I wrap the blanket around myself and breathe in her scent. It's like I'm being stabbed repeatedly in the gut. I lay back and attempt to close my eyes.

Marie's POV

"Congratulations," Minho breathes heavily, "You just gave yourselves your own death sentence!"

"We're here to save you!" Thomas screams.

"Save us? We're already dead! Now it's time for you two to deal with it." He grunts

"We have to hide Alby." I grab onto some vines and braid them quickly between my fingers to make them as strong as possible to lift him, "It would be best if you two helped it'll be much faster that way."

"What the shuck?! You can talk?!"

"You know when I got stung by the Griever?"

"Yeah, that would be the first time you broke the rule of not going into the Maze."

"Well when I woke up, I was magically able to speak. Now help me with this."

They helped me braid a few more strands of vine, tied one end to Alby, and help hoist him up. I hear loud metal clicking sounds nearby and feel the weight of my body fly forwards along with Thomas'.

"I'm so sorry." Minho cries out as he turns deeper into the Maze.

"Okay, Marie, we have to stay calm." Thomas whispers.

We pull back slightly as Thomas secures Alby to his spot on the wall. He squeezes my shoulder tightly, as if trying to reassure me. I secure my section of rope and attempt to analyze the situation.

"We better start running. I don't think we should waste any time."

We quickly round a corner and the sound of screeching metal on stone becomes louder. A Griever cry, that sends chills through my body, echoes down the corridor we just turned. The slimy slug/mechanical spider hybrid leaps closer as we turn back and run at full speed, turning every chance we get. We make one last turn and collide into Minho.

"Great you're still alive." He huffs, "Come on follow me this way!"

We keep on his tail, but Thomas halts when he hears the Griever coming, leaving Minho and I at the other end of a wall that was just about to close.

"THOMAS COME ON!" I scream, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"HOLD ON!" His voice comes out raspy and broken, "Come on! COME AND GET ME!"

The Griever screeches and lunges forward as Thomas proceeds to run towards us, and luckily he makes it just before the walls slam shut.

Newt's POV

"_**Newt!" **_

_**She starts laughing as my fingers are tickling her sides. God that laugh is intoxicating. Within seconds I'm wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. I could feel her chest beginning to relax and some more giggles pass her lips. I find small bare piece of her neck and brush my lips up against it.**_

"_**Newt," She sighs, "We have to stop. If we get caught we could get in major trouble."**_

_**Her fingers pass through my hair. I absolutely love when she does this. Her lips reach up and land sloppily on my forehead.**_

"_**They're not gonna find out, Ais. I swear it. And even if they do they aren't going to do anything about it."**_

"_**I miss her." She blurts out.**_

"_**When we get out of here... I need you to promise me that you'll help me find her."**_

"_**Ais, you know there is a very strong chance that your mum can already be dead." **_

"_**Even if she is...help me trace her last steps? I need to know. It'll eat me up inside if I don't at least know when she died. Maybe even find something of hers that was left behind. I just need something."**_

_**I nod my head and rest my hand on her lower back. She looks up at me and smiles brightly. **_

"Newt," Chucks voice rings out, "The doors are about to open."

I sit up quickly and rub the sleep from my eyes. When I come to my feet I feel as if I've been hit by a truck. Some of the Gladers are standing from a safe distance watching as the doors come to life, knowing full well the strong chances of being disappointed with the outcome. Chuck peers in and there is no one standing at the opposite end.

"Give it a minute, maybe they're just deep inside."

"They're gone Chuck," I sigh and start walking towards the Homestead, "Accept it."

"WAIT LOOK!"

When I turn around I see Chuck's arm is extended pointing in the Maze, and from the distance I see Tommy and Marie sprinting in past the doors and Minho following carrying Alby on his back. Marie's eyes meet mine and she darts towards me. Before she could collapse I scoop her up and press her to my chest.

She's a bloody grime covered mess and I feel her shaking in my arms from exhaustion.

"Medjacks!" I scream, "Grab Alby! Frypan water for all of them, quick!"

Chuck rushes over with a jar of water and hands it to me. I splash some on her face causing her to cough a bit.

"Drink."

She takes the jar with trembling hands as I hold her up for support and carefully places it to her lips chugging down the whole jar, coughing a bit and drops it to the ground. I pivot her slightly and hoist her up to carry her bridal style.

"I'm going to bring her to bed." I mumble and head on into the Homestead.

When I reach the bed I place her down gently and cover her up with a blanket, before attempting to leave the room.

"Newt," She calls out, "Please don't go."

"I'm pretty sure I screamed the same bloody thing when you went through those doors."

"Please, don't be mad. You have to understand I did it to save them."

She started crying and my heart broke.

"It's my fault we're all here! They're your best friends they've always been and you couldn't lose both of them especially not in the same night!"

I got onto the bed and held her close and proceeded to rub her back.

"You could've died, Ais. You don't think that would've killed me too?"

"You care about them so much more. Why the hell should whatever happens to me matter?!"

That hit me hard and her ignoring me before going into the Maze made it all clear now.

"Is that why you've been upset with me?"

She's silently sniffling and stroke my thumbs over her cheeks.

"I had a memory that came back to me last night." I say softly, "We were in your bunk area in W.I.C.K.E.D headquarters and we were fooling around, but then you made me promise that after everything was through that we'd retrace your Mum's steps. When I agreed you looked up at me and gave me this smile..."

I take a deep breath and stroke strands of hair out of her face.

"That was the first time I ever fell in love." I can sense that she was holding her breath, "And the second was waking up with you in my arms after your first night here."


	17. Chapter 16

Teresa had woken up not to long after my arrival back to the Glade. Newt had insisted that Gally handle it so he could stay with me. Of course he protested, saying that Thomas and I should be in the Slammer, to which he retorted that running for our lives was punishment enough. From what I could hear Teresa was not taking well to the new living arrangements and was putting up quite a fight with the boys.

"I want to see!" I whine.

Newt pushes me into a position so I'm the small spoon and presses his lips to my forehead.

"You need to rest, love. It's been a long day. Try to get some shut eye."

His arm extends over my abdomen and I sink into him. My shirt is hitched up a bit from constantly readjusting myself and he lightly strokes the pads of his finger tips against my stomach and within moments I fall asleep in his arms.

It's time.

I whip my head around and the Glade is completely up in flames and the smell of charred grass and animal flesh fills my nostrils.

"NEWT!" I scream as loud as I possibly can, "NEWT, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

It's time to bring and end to the Maze Trials.

The voice sends an intense pounding vibration through my skull that I try so desperately to shake out of my head. The Glade is completely empty and then suddenly you run up to the Maze walls and you see more than twenty Gladers looking back out at you. Stone faced, black eyes, none of the figures were Newt.

"NEWT!"

"Marie! RUN!" Newt's voice calls out and I turn around.

A thick woosh and clicking sound follows him, the Griever approaching faster than I remembered it going when I was in the Maze. It's claw extends and Newt is trying to runaway, but it grabs on to Newt's bad leg quickly and scoops him up.

"NEWT!"

"Marie, Marie wake up!" I feel a pair of strong hands gripping my shoulders forcefully. "Ais, love, it's a nightmare. Wake up."

When I do wake up tears continue to stream down my face and he is still gripping onto me tightly. He strokes my lower back and gives me a mini massage, working his way up my back.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"Grievers." I whisper.

"They're not going to get anywhere near you ever again, I promise. You're safe."

"The Glade was up in flames and I couldn't find anyone. The boys were all in the Maze and I couldn't find you, and when I did you were attacked by a Griever." I sniffle.

"Shh...Love that's not going to happen. It hasn't happened, not even once in the last three years."

I burry my head deeper into his chest.

He takes a look at his watch and rubs his eyes a bit and looks back down at it.

"That's impossible..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's 6 o'clock in the bloody morning." He looks at me with worry plastered on his face, "It's still dark out."

"What are we going to do!?" Gally screams, "The box came up at some point last night with no supplies, and it's not going back down."

"We have to try and stay calm, Gally. Let's ration our food and water and keep it in the corner of the box for safe keeping for starters."

"Newt, who the hell's to say if that box suddenly goes down out of nowhere?!"

"Trust me on this. That bloody box isn't going down if it hasn't already we need to be prepared."

I could feel the nerves radiating off of Newt and I carefully caress his fingers by lightly tracing mine over his. He slips his fingers between mine and I feel him relax.

"If the Glade doesn't go back to normal soon I have a feeling we may need to rush and find a way back out to where Thomas and Minho discovered the Griever Hole. Like they said it may be our only way out of here."

"You, too!" He screams and before he gets the chance to respond he stomps off.

We walk out of the Homestead and see that the sky is still indeed a misty grey hue. He holds me close and kisses my forehead before slowly parting from my side.

"Runners are not to go into the Maze today! As for you lot, we're gonna try to secure as much as we can now! We've only got a few hours to get everything we need locked up tight in the box!"

"What about the other girl?" Minho runs up to us, "What are we going to do about her?"

"We'll keep her in the slammer for now. That's probably where she'll be safest anyway."

He mumbles something into Minho's ear and he nods walking off.

We begin locking up everything into the box. Food, medical supplies, and the maps from the map room. I don't understand why Newt was so nervous about being appointed first in command. He was natural and that was partly to blame for him being so well respected amongst these boys. I walk off to get some excess blankets from the supply closet in Newt's room. He has a few sweaters and t-shirts neatly tucked into one corner and I run my hands past it. The material is soft and warm beneath my fingers. I carefully pick one up and press it to my chest and take in it's scent.

"You can keep that." Newt says softly, "It's probably going to end up being a cold night."

I turn to face him and smile still clutching the sweater close.

"I was going to take it anyway." I reach up on my tipy toes and plant a kiss on his lips and I could feel a slight ghost of a smile as he presses against me a little harder.

Sudden screaming comes from outside and the glow of torches comes into view from the window. We run outside and Newt quickly makes his way over to Winston.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?"

"Its the walls." He gasps, "They're not closing."


End file.
